The Exchange
by JuiceOfTheHappy
Summary: Hermione and Her exchange student Tammy's adventures in year six.. Tammy may or May not Be pointless and Irrelevent, But oh well shes in there for those of you who like Malfoy
1. And So It Begins

The great hall buzzed with excitement as the first years filed in, waiting to be sorted. In the excitement of a new term, most of the students failed to notice that a certain Gryffindor boy was missing. Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger however were very aware of the absence of their best friend Harry Potter.  
  
"You don't suppose You-Know-who's got him, do you?" Ron said, a fleeting tone of panic in his voice.  
  
"Ron, how could you even think that, I'm sure Harry is fine" Hermione reassured him, but from the look on her face, he could tell that she was just as worried as he was.  
  
A silence passed over the crowd as Dumbledore, back in his rightful position as headmaster, stood to speak.  
  
"I am glad to see you all back here, And I would like to announce the arrival of our new defense against the dark arts teacher..."  
  
Hermione couldn't concentrate on Dumbledore's words, the thought that she may have seen Harry for the last time was too much to bare.  
  
Applause erupted through the hall as a fairly young witch stood up and waved. Dumbledore continued with his announcements, "I would also like too tell you that something new is happening this year, two students from each house will be participating in a foreign exchange program"  
  
There were mumbles of confusion throughout the hall.  
  
Dumbledore noticed this, and addressed it "This means that eight of our students will be carrying out this term at the Baxter Academy Of Magic In the United States. This also means that we will be receiving eight American students for the term."  
  
Ron couldn't help but think about how Harry hadn't answered his letters all summer.   
  
"From Gryffindor Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly, And from Hufflepuff" The headmaster paused, "The Hufflepuff students chosen will not be able to participate, so they will be replaced by students from another school"  
  
The Hufflepuff table showed their unapproval with negative comments coming from their table.   
  
Dumbledore concluded his speech, "All of you who were chosen, please come with me now, while the first years are sorted"  
  
Hermione tugged on Ron's shoulder bringing him back to reality.   
  
"We were chosen for something, we have to go now" She said, he gave her a puzzled look, then got up and followed her to the corridor outside the hall. Also leavening the hall were a pair of Ravenclaw fourth years, and two Slytheryn fifth years. Dumbledore soon approached them, with a bundle of parchment in his arms. "Stewart Ackerley" He said looking down at the first paper, your American partner will be Aidan Burke, take this it has all you need to know", with that he handed the boy a scroll, and let him go. He did the same for Orla Quirke From Ravenclaw, and Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bullstrode from Slytherin.   
  
. Then only Ron and Hermione were left.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore is Harry..." Hermione began.  
  
"He is fine that is all you need to know, the rest you will find out soon enough" said the Headmaster, aware of her fear.  
  
"Dumbledore, what is all of this about going to the U.S.?" Ron asked.  
  
"Now more than ever we need friendships and allies throughout the wizarding world, I am hoping that this program will help us gain a good relationship with the Baxter School." He explained, "And you, Ron your partner is Conner Lewis, and Hermione yours is Tammy Smith."  
  
He handed them each one of the scrolls, and proceeded to go back into the hall.  
  
"I'm not really hungry" said Ron his head held low.  
  
"Well that's a first!" exclaimed Hermione, "But I know how you feel, lets go to the comment room"   
  
They made their way up to the Fat Lady in her frame.  
  
"Pumpkin Seeds" Muttered Hermione, both prefects, Her and Ron already knew the password. They sat in two lounge chairs by the fireplace, and began to read the parchment that Dumbledore had given them. They soon found out that they would be leaving the next morning after breakfast, and would be traveling using a port key, to the Baxter Academy. They also read off their new schedules to find that they had all of their classes together. Although they trusted Dumbledore's word that their friend was safe, they couldn't help but wonder when they would see him again. 


	2. Mr Brohar

A/n:Sorry if it wasn't clear before the story is from Hermione's Perspective, and Soon Will be from Tammy's point of view as well (yay!).. Sorry about my typos..  
  
The next morning at breakfast, everyone was saying their goodbyes to the six departing students. If anyone noticed that Harry wasn't at school, they didn't bring it up. Ron and Hermione were not nearly excited as the other four chosen, who were a few years younger then them. The six met up with professor McGonagall, who was escorting them on their trip. They traveled by foot to just outside Hogsmeade, where they found their port key, an old tire from a muggle car. They waited, but didn't quite know why. Then a boy with shaggy blue hair covering his face appeared. His wore robes that looked far to big for him.   
  
"Mr.Brohar?" Asked Professor McGonagall, the mop of blue hair shook signaling that he was. "Students, this is Robert Brohar from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, he will be joining you in the place of the Hufflepuff representatives.". With that she motioned them to grab the port key. Hermione thought that something was odd about this strange boy with the blue hair, but soon felt something pulling from inside her bellybutton and forgot about her suspicions. They arrived in the middle of a vast forest, and the younger of the crew was visibly shaken. Hermione guessed that it had been their first time using a port key. To the east was a large building which as Hermione correctly guessed, was the Baxter Academy.   
  
***  
  
Tammy Smith looked at the students around her, they looked excited. Anna Riley and Emily Jenkins were giggling at Aidan Burke, who had tripped over the port key. Josh Kelly, Will Thomaston, and Jimmy Moon were exchanging cards from their chocolate frogs. Tammy wasn't sure how things were going to go at this school. She hadn't really wanted to leave all her friends at Baxter, but her friend Erica insisted that it was such a great opportunity. So, here she was, In front of and Old castle. At least Anna and Emily are here, she thought to herself. 


	3. Switched

E/n:Sorry is the slytherin people are in 6th year when i said they are in 3rd, I couldn't find any slytherin 3rd years..  
  
Walking into the modern school, Hermione felt anything but at home. So different from the beautiful building she had become so fond of over the years. This was going to take some getting used to. A middle aged wizard with perfectly styled hair, and robes of a deep purple shade greeted them.   
  
"I am Professor Holmes, Headmaster, and you must be the great Minerva McGonagall" He extended his hand to a blushing professor McGonagall.  
  
"Why yes, I am, these are the students from the program" She pointed to the group, "These are our third years Orla Quirke, Stewart Ackerley, Millicent Bullstrode, and Blaise Zabini."  
  
"Ah yes, Nice to meet you all, your student guide will be Jessica here", A small shy looking Girl stepped forward, and with that the younger group left.  
  
"Now Professor Holmes, I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly, two of our Sixth year students, and Robert Brohar, who is from Beauxbatons."  
  
"Professor Holmes, Sir, I have doubt weather or not my schedule will academically stimulating enough" Hermione protested.  
  
"Don't worry, my love, you will be stimulated I assure you", the man coaxed her into a smile. "Your student guide should be around her somewhere"   
  
As he said this a rather tall girl, wearing a typical school uniform, came through the lobby. On one foot she wore a beautiful dress shoe worth much envy, while on the other foot she had a grubby old tennis shoe. Her face was an obvious shade of red, "Here I am Holmes, I was just in the middle of something" with that she looked down at her feet. Hermione noticed a smile on Ron's face, and his eyes were staring at the girl with the miss-matched shoes.   
  
"Well then, I am Erica, and what would your names be?" she seemed to believe she was the most important person around.   
  
"I am Hermione Granger" Hermione said, And then noticing Ron was in no state to speak, "This is my friend Ronald Weasly"  
  
"Well so utterly nice to meet you Miss Granger" the girl said, a sarcastic tone in her voice causing Hermione to cringe. Noticing the Shaggy haired boy, she added "Who do we have here?"  
  
The boy made no noise, and Hermione decided not to speak for him, after all she didn't even know him.   
  
"Well then, lets just be on our way"Shoe girl said.   
  
****  
  
As a very old and not very clean shaven man approached them, Tammy could only imagine what she was in for. This is just great, the headmaster is about one step away from his grave. The man introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore, and proceeded to tell them all about the Hogwarts school. Tammy's mind wandered during the speech, she began to look around at the Hogwarts students who were outside. A large group of nervous looking kids, who she figured to be first years. Then there were a few boys flying around on broomsticks, not very exciting. She spotted a rather good looking blonde boy, about her age she guessed. With him were two large guys, he was yelling at them for something.   
  
"Tammy, Come on" Anna called as everyone else around them moved into the castle. This place was so gloomy, worn. Nothing like what she was used to. She resolved to have a good time anyway, and to make the best of her surroundings. 


	4. Time to change

Hermione's first day of classes was fairly easy, considering the rigorous class schedule she was used to. It was the last class of the day, muggle studies. Ron seemed content in this class, however Hermione couldn't help but notice his gaze turn towards the girl who had showed them around the day before. The blue haired mystery kid sat in the back and did all of his work, without saying a word. Hermione was intrigued by the boy, and decided to catch up with him after class.   
  
"Robert" She called, "Wait up". The boy slowed down, and Hermione quickly caught up.   
  
"Hello, I am Hermione Granger" she said.   
  
"I know"Grunted the boy.   
  
"Oh, ok, how was your first day of classes?"She attempted to make conversation.  
  
"Um, listen, I have to go"With that the Boy walked off.  
  
Curious, Hermione followed. She found herself walking up several flights of stairs until the boy stopped. The school's Owlry, she thought. Taking down some parchment from a large bin, he began to write.  
  
***  
  
The day had been most challenging for Tammy. She was smart, but wasn't used to being tested constantly. After the days classes, she wanted to go explore the grounds, but the day's events had her thinking it would be better to go to the library.  
  
The library was pretty much vacant, Tammy began to search through the endless rows of books. She found a particularly interesting one on werewolves, and sat in a comfy chair to read. Time passed, and after a while, she noticed someone as watching her. It was the blonde haired boy.   
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
The boy was dazed, and stuck out his left hand, "I am Draco Malfoy".  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr.Malfoy, I am Tammy Smith" She smiled her best smile.  
  
"Pure blood, aren't you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, how can you tell?" Tammy asked.  
  
"It's obvious, muggles aren't capable of looking decent" Draco replied.  
  
"Was that a compliment?" Tammy inquired.  
  
"Perhaps it was" He said, staring into her eyes.  
  
E/n: No one ever said Draco was evil to Everyone, he has to be nice to someone you know! 


	5. The Letter

Hermione craned her neck to see what the boy was writing, but it was still unclear. All she could make out was Master, Disguise, and Plan. It sounded suspicious, and Hermione was worried. She left the owlry making the least amount of noise possible, and headed to her dorm. She couldn't find her way, and soon ran into the shoe-girl, Erica.  
  
"Well Hello" the girl said, "Need help with anything?".  
  
"I'm fine, thank you" Hermione replied, not wanting to let her know that she was lost.  
  
"Well, I was just going to hang out with a few of my friends, want to come?" she said.  
  
Hermione thought to herself, then replied "I really should be studying".  
  
"Studying?, it is the second day of the term, what is there to study?" Erica questioned. "Your coming with me, I insist", with that she began to walk away, motioning for Hermione to follow.   
  
***  
  
Draco broke the gaze. Tammy swore she saw him blush.   
  
"Well, I have to go, If you are lucky I will see you later" He said.  
  
Tammy was left alone, pleased with her new acquaintance. She decided to send an owl to her friend Erica, telling her about this school, her classes, and a certain blonde-haired boy. 


	6. The Dream there is always a dream in fan...

Awaking suddenly from her nightmare, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if it had been real. Harry was being held prisoner by Voldemort, tortured. She thought of the blue-haired boy's letter. He's a Death Eater, he's one of the people trying to kill Harry. She couldn't understand why, but even though he was out to kill her best friend, there was something that attracted her to the boy. The same feelings she had felt herself having towards Harry the year before.  
  
***  
  
Tammy was in her first class, potions. The teacher, a professor Snape had said "Pity you got stuck on Gryffindor, you are actually good at potions, you could teach this class a lesson."  
  
But succeeding in the class wasn't exactly what Tammy had on her mind at that moment in time. She was in another place altogether. His blue eyes gazed into hers, his face, so.. "Tammy wake up" Emily said,"Class is over".  
  
"Oh, of course it is" Tammy covered for herself. She went off to see if she could bump into Draco before her next class.  
  
E/n:(Ha ha Tammy, I ruined your daydream) 


	7. Evil All Around

E/n:Sorry for the icky mush that has become my fanfic..... I will try to fix it now   
  
Hermione decided it was time to find out where Harry was. At breakfast, which was nothing compared to Hogwarts food, she told Ron about her plan.   
  
"After class today, meet me in the owlry, we are finding out where Harry is" She told him.  
  
"Sorry Mione, I have plans" He said, trying not to look her in the eye.  
  
"Plans, with who?" She began, "I can't believe you would be so insensitive Ronald, Harry is our best friend, and you don't even care if he is alive or not?". She walked away, enraged. The blue haired boy began to follow her.  
  
She made her way up to the owlry, and furiously ripped a scroll of parchment from the bin. Quickly she scribbled out her note, and secured it to a barn owl. She left the room in search of a good place to be alone with her tears. She hid in the corridor just outside the owlry, when she saw the blue haired boy walk out, crumple up something and throw it at the wall.  
  
***  
  
Unsuccessful in finding Draco, Tammy headed off to Defense Against The Dark Arts class. She was excited about starting this class, Dark Magic intrigued her. She loved the feeling she got from performing forbidden spells, it gave her power. Control over things, Dark magic was defiantly her strong suite. The professor introduced herself as Madame, simply Madame is all she wished to be called. She had power, and let everyone know that.  
  
E/n:Mushy-ness=Gone...Ron and Hermione Fighting just like old times, Tammy is evil? who knew? lol 


	8. The Plan

E/n: Why I update so quickly--I cant leave myself in suspense that long, so how could I do that to you?..lol.  
  
Hermione waited for the boy to walk away, then went over to the piece of parchment that lie in a ball on the floor. She picked it up and knew instantly that it was her letter to Harry. The stupid git had intercepted her owl to Harry. As far as she was concerned this proved her theory that he was up to no good.  
  
Hermione had no one to turn to for help, Ron was angry with her and Harry no where to be found. She knew she had to take on this villain by herself, and she was going to be well prepared.  
  
***  
  
Ideas were forming in Tammy's head, not only was Draco a good looking boy, but he had something to him. He was all for himself, never thinking of others, and she liked that. After class, it was time for lunch. Tammy found Draco outside of the Great Hall. "Meet me today after class outside, I need to talk to you" She demanded.  
  
"Forceful, I like that, maybe I will" He replied with a playful tone to his voice. Tammy was on the verge of something big.   
  
E/n:I have forgotten to mention that I do not own Harry Potter Stuff like Ron, Hermione, Draco, Hogwarts etc., On the bright side I do own Tammy..muahaha 


	9. Plans Again

E/n: Short Chapter.. srry when i have a good end, i can't keep going  
  
Hermione was confused at what to do. Books she could deal with, anything that could be learned from a book was easy for her. Dealing with people was a different story. Hermione was left with no where to turn, but she was willing to do anything to take down this blue haired boy. A thought came into her head. "No", she told herself, "I am not going to let shoe girl know that I can't do this by myself". Then she remembered Harry, and how much she missed him. "It is because of death eaters like this Robert Brohar that I can't see my friend Harry, he has to be hidden from them." She thought. She knew what she had to do, she would befriend her enemy, then take him down.  
  
***  
  
Draco met Tammy outside in the courtyard. She began to tell him about her plans. "Everyone doing dark magic out there is working for Voldemort, why not work for ourselves?"  
  
"I like the way you think" Draco replied.  
  
"Now, where to begin.." Tammy thought out loud.   
  
Draco took her hand, and off they went, in search of evil. 


	10. Scheming and Daydreaming

It was breakfast again, and Hermione decided to put her plan into effect. She sat down next to the blue haired boy. "Robert, How are you today?" She inquired.  
  
The only response she got was a grunt. "Do you like this food?" Her attempts at conversation failed. She finished her breakfast and got up to leave. Her plan had failed, and now she needed a new one. Beauxbatons, she thought, I will write to Beauxbatons and ask about a Robert Brohar. Then when they tell me there is no Robert Brohar attending their school, I will confront him with that, and he will be forced to confess. Of course, it will work perfectly. She went off to write her letter.  
  
***  
  
The hunt for evil was abandoned, temporarily, for what Tammy and Draco found was their feelings for each other. Of course they wanted to take over the world still, but they were just temporarily distracted. They weren't the only ones who suffered from such distractions. Emily Jenkins met a Hogwarts boy by the name of Seamus Finnigan whom she fancied. Tammy also noticed that Aiden Burke was always walking around with a certain red headed girl. Tammy was finally content in this new school.  
  
E/n--Yay for short and Irrelivent chapters.. perhaps I should move on in the plot? 


	11. Anticipation

After the day's events, Hermione was mentally and physically exhausted. She went up to her dorm, passing by Ron and Shoe Girl, who were holding hands and laughing. Hermione couldn't believe how Ron would just ditch her to be with that girl. She decided that she didn't care. She got in her bed and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
She was in a room; she could see someone coming towards her. She was warm, and was soon hugging the person coming towards her. She looked into his green eyes, and she knew, it was Harry.   
  
Suddenly, she woke up. Harry, she thought, when did I start to feel this way about Harry? This made her wonder where is Harry? When will I see him again? She couldn't answer these questions, and it tore her up inside.  
  
***  
  
It was the first day of Tammy's transfiguration class. She was anxious for this class, because Draco was in it too. When she got there, she saw that that the professor was a very old woman. She greeted the class, and announced that they would begin right away. Their first task was to turn fruit flies into spiders. It was simple magic, and Tammy was sure she could do well with it. She was moving so she could be partners with Draco, when the professor announced that she was picking parterres. Tammy got paired with a rather round boy, who was fumbling with his wand. Neville, he was called what an odd name Tammy thought to herself. The boy began to recite the incantation, when his wand changed directions. It was pointing right at her; She didn't have time to move.  
  
E/n:And what will happen to the Tammy.. noone will ever know muahahaha.. At least until I update again. 


	12. It Is Time

Hermione awoke to a scroll of parchment fluttering in her face. She grabbed it from the owl, and began to read its contents. It was from Beaxbatens, confirming her suspicions that there was no Robert Brohar in attendance.   
  
She knew that she would have to confront him and have him sent away. She thought to herself, doing this won't bring Harry back, but we will be one step closer to taking down Voldemort.   
  
She only wished she had Ron to help her with this. She prepared for the day, and headed down to breakfast.   
  
***  
  
The spell hit, and Draco was suddenly stopped. He was frozen, a look of panic spread across his face.  
  
Tammy couldn't believe it, this self absorbed boy had protected her from the spell, and now was frozen. He's gone, she thought to herself, she had never seen a person in such a frozen state and was sure he was dead.   
  
Running out of the classroom, she was trying to fight back tears. Draco had died to save her, she couldn't imagine going on without him.   
  
When she came to this school, he was the only one who made her feel like she fit in, and over the past few days she had grown quite fond of him.   
  
She didn't want to think about it anymore, it hurt too much, she just fell to the floor, crying. 


	13. The Truth

E/n: 'Tis almost the end my friends, and do not worry, the end will have you Aww-ing your guts out!  
  
Hermione spotted the blue haired boy sitting by himself. She couldn't talk to him here out in the open, she had to get him alone so he had no where to go. She quickly finished her small breakfast, and made her way up to the owlry once again.   
  
She pulled down a scroll, got out her quill, and wrote. She looked down at the paper, the words "Meet me in the owlry after class" were sprawled across the page. She was certain he would come.   
  
Headed towards her first class she spotted Ron and Shoe Girl. They were looking particularly giggly.   
  
She continued to the potions class and sat in the front. She sat thinking about this new school. The courses were quite easy for her and she was having a lot more free time. She only wished she had someone to spend it with. She had been feeling so lonely here, not on speaking terms with Ron, and without Harry.   
  
Harry, Where was he? Was he ok? When would she see him? She desperately wanted to know. She lost herself in thought, and for the first time ever, Hermione Granger didn't care in the least about class.  
  
***  
  
Tammy could see light, but she didn't want to get up. She felt like never waking up, it would be better than excepting reality. She delved back into sleep. Dreams floated through her head, then slowly turned to nightmares. How could this be possible? She had let someone other than herself become important to her, only knowing him a few days. She wondered what had happened to make the spell go wrong. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a woman looking at her. I'm in the infirmary, she thought to herself as she looked around her.  
  
"What Happened?" She asked weakly, "What happened with the spell?".  
  
"Well, I can't quite explain, but from what I can tell, the spell was meant to turn fruit flies into spiders, and had a horrible effect when used on a wizard"  
  
"Draco" Tammy said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry" The woman said.   
  
Tammy, in hearing the words she dreaded most had blacked out. 


	14. It Will Be Ok

E/n: Yes, My friends, It is time to say goodbye, but first read this!  
  
Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure it was soon to explode. She peered down the corridor, waiting for the blue haired boy.   
  
Thoughts flashed through her mind, and she went over her plan in her head. She would first confront him, and then show him her proof. Then if he attacked her, she would have to kill him. She couldn't bring herself to think about how horrible she would feel for killing someone, it was time to be brave.   
  
She could here footsteps coming down the hallway. The boy went into the owlry. Hermione waited a minute, then made her way in. She looked straight at him, and uttered two simple words, "I know". He turned towards her, and started walking in her direction. "Don't come any closer you stupid Death Eater" She said.   
  
She pulled out her wand and belted out "Ada..", the boy interrupted her "Hermione" his voice sounded all too familiar.  
  
He came towards her again, and moving the hair from his face, he looked into her eyes.   
  
"Harry" she said softly, tears spilling from her eyes. He gently kissed her forehead, and told her "It's going to be alright Mione"  
  
***  
  
Tammy was walking down a long, narrow hallway. There were no doors or windows, just darkness. The end was no where to be seen, but she kept walking and walking. The monotonous sound of her footsteps playing through her head. After she had become accustomed to the beat, she no longer had a sense of time. Suddenly, stopping her path, there was a door. She opened it and looked in. There was a figure in the corner, standing, waiting. It came closer to her, as she just stood, watching. Embracing her, he said "You are going to be alright". She looked into his eyes, and heard his voice "Wake up, Tammy please wake up".  
  
She felt the world coming back to her, and felt someone rubbing her shoulder. "Please wake up" she heard a soft voice say. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at the boy at her side. "What?..Your.. but how?" She said so confused. He looked at her and said, "Don't worry, we are both going to be just fine". 


End file.
